I Sing For You
by Seishinseii
Summary: Naru takes up singing again when Keitaro leaves after 'fessing up. Writing her own songs, and with Kitsune as her manager, what could go wrong? But the big question is: Where in the world is Keitaro?
1. Prologue

Doing I Sing For You 

By Seishinseii

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prologue: I Love You!

"Can I… speak to you, Naru? **Alone**?" Urashima Keitaro asked, while eyeing the other HinataSou girls suspiciously. 

"Yeah, sure, make it quick though."

"Hai. We'll only be a minute." Naru Narusegawa followed the elder boy outside. 

"I _would_ have taken you to my room," an evil glint entered Naru's eyes, "ButIknewyouwouldn'tlikeitsohereweare!" A deep breath helped Keitaro regain his breath. 

"So, what is it, Keitaro?" The short-tempered girl asked him, her voice annoyed. The poor man gulped and prepared himself. 

"Aishiteru." He said, and saw the slightest shade of red in Naru's cheeks before turning and fleeing. 

"Keitaro! Chotto matte kudasai!" she shouted after him, but it was too late. "I Love you too, Keitaro…" she whispered to herself. "Aishiteru…"

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"I've already arranged it!" Keitaro slammed his fist on the table. "I leave tomorrow! I'm sorry, but I _really_ need this break!" Shinobu Maehara had tears in her eyes, there was no way she wanted him to leave. Motoko Aoyama was her straight-faced self, but was hurting inside nonetheless. Kaolla Su, who couldn't keep still for a moment, was busy chasing Tama around, hiding her feelings from the others. Mitsune Konno, well, of course she was upset. Now who'd give her gambling money? Naru was out shopping, she'd be hurting the most for sure. 

"Whatever you think is best." Urashima Haruka said, not the least bit surprised. She had noticed that Keitaro had been more distracted lately, and had actually been the one to suggest he take a holiday. Keitaro had thought this over, and arranged it perfectly so that once he confessed to Naru; he'd be off the next day. 

"Hai, au—Haruka. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to finish packing." And off to finish packing he went, not once again leaving his room. Once, he thought he heard Naru crying, but Keitaro quickly shook that thought out of his head. 


	2. Only When I Need you

I Sing For You

By Seishinseii

Seishinseii: It helps if you download the song "only when I need you" by Nikki Webster, but if you _really_ don't like her, improvise somehow. 

To that Zero dude: Hi-ii! Um, yeah I realize I was blunt. But, that prologue was better than the one I had already written. I added bits, maybe I shouldn't've. And, it was a prologue. Aren't they meant to be short??? *.* 

To the other reviewers: It was a PROLOGUE!!! Lol It was _supposed_ to be short, wasn't it? I thought so… Oh well!

Anyway here's the first chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: Only when I need you

_Only when I need you, and I need you all the time._ Naru's hand scribbled across the page. 

"When do I run and hide? When do I start to cry? Wanna leave it all behind. When do I feel alone? My heart is like a stone inside. And when does the hurting start? When do I fall apart, keep wishing that you were mine? Only when I need you, and I need you all the time." She sang perfectly. Because Keitaro left, and Naru hadn't got to tell him her feelings, she had taken up singing again, Kitsune as her manager. Naru wrote songs for Keitaro, hoping that Kitsune would be able to get her enough publicity to reach Keitaro, wherever he was. 

'The baka probably won't get the picture anyway, he'd probably think I was singing for Seta or something…' Naru shook her head to stop thinking of her ronin. What? HER ronin? When had she started calling him that? Ah well. 

"Hey, Naru! What are you doing?" Kitsune called from outside Naru's room. Naru quickly shoved the piece of paper she'd been writing on under her table, and brought a study book to sit in front of herself. 

"Just studying. You can come in if you like." 'I still don't know why I try to hide it from her…' Naru thought to herself. Kitsune slid the door open and walked in, holding a letter out to Naru. 

"Go on, read it!" She pushed. Naru swiftly opened the envelope and took out the letter, studying it carefully. 

"_Dear Miss Narusegawa," _the letter said, 

_                "We are delighted to inform you that you have been offered a record deal. Should you choose to accept this offer, you would be required to attend photo shoots, recording sessions, meetings with the public, so on and so forth, for the next few months. Should you choose to decline this offer, we shall not contact you again. Please, think this over and consider all options before making your decision._

_Yours sincerely, _

_                    Hailee Hues, _

_                   LOPA records."_

An attached piece of paper had all the company's contact information on it, just waiting for Naru to ring the Tokyo building. Naru's heart fell. She was hoping the letter would have been from Keitaro, stating where he was… but a record deal! Now her music would most definitely reach Keitaro, and as she thought this, a smile spread across Naru's face. 

"I've been offered a record deal!" She bubbled excitedly to Kitsune. "What should I say? Last time I had to quit because all the publicity was too much… or maybe I got fired?" she bit her bottom lip, "But if I don't accept, how will I get my message to---" Naru stopped, remembering Kitsune was there. 

"Message to who, Naru? Keitaro?" Kitsune questioned. "Come on, Naru. You love him, don't you?" 

"No!" Naru was quick to deny it, but both girls knew it was true. "How could I fall for a baka like that?" Kitsune smiled and changed the subject.

"So, will you accept?" A strange look passed over Naru's face, as though she didn't know what Kitsune was talking about. Then she beamed, remembering what was on the pieces of paper she held in her hand. 

"How could I not?" 

"The publicity. If they see you with just one guy, you'd better watch out, you know." Kitsune grinned slyly.

"How perverted!" Naru scoffed. "You want me to bring someone home for you, or do you already have a boyfriend?" Kitsune had to look away. 

"Now who's being perverted, Naru?" Kitsune's voice was sad, her heart tearing in two. She knew she still loved Seta, but how could she tell Naru that?

"Gomen nasai, Kitsune. I didn't mean to hurt you…" Naru trailed off, ashamed with herself for thinking so low of her best friend. 

"Bah! It's nothing, you didn't do anything!" Kitsune denied, breaking an uncomfortable silence. She turned back to Naru. "Then let's get on the phone, Naru. You've got no time to waste if you want Keitaro to hear ya." She smiled impishly at Naru before turning and walking out of the room. Naru was left flabbergasted. 

"I told you! It's not for him!" Naru shouted after Kitsune, who was already waiting at the phone. 

~*~ Keitaro ~*~

"Oh, Kami-sama! Where do I go? Which way?"

Keitaro was in a busy airport, somewhere away from HinataSou. "Kami, how many trains did I have to catch to get to the airport?" he said to himself. "A bloody lot, that's for sure! Now my plane's about to leave…" Keitaro ran as fast as he could to the departure door thingy. He ran through the metal detector, and to his dismay it went off. 

"Shit." He said to himself as he checked all his pockets, making sure there was no metal. "Ah, the HinataSou key." Showing the worker, he walked through again. It went off, and Keitaro produced some spare change. "Quickly, Keitaro! Everything that's metal!" He removed absolutely everything from his pockets and walked through again. Fortunately, it never beeped, so Keitaro grabbed all his stuff from the worker and ran through to the plane. Just in time, might I add, as the plane was about to leave. 

"Mr! Mr!!! Mr… uh, Urashima!" A miscellaneous person called to him, running to catch up. "You forgot your backpack!" 

"Shit! Today is _not_ my day!" Keitaro muttered to himself. "Domo arigato…" he said to the miscellaneous person, who was getting on the plane, too. 

"Come on!" This miscellaneous person was a very cheerful one that was for sure. "My name's Kiara!" She had dark skin like Su's, Keitaro noted, and eyes as blue as Sara's, that happily danced everywhere as she took everything in. Her hair was the colour of Kitsune's, just longer that that. She spoke with an accent Keitaro couldn't recognise, but you could tell she wasn't from Japan. She wore a green halter neck, and short white shorts to match. As they got on the plane, Keitaro asked how old she was.

"Sixteen!" She bubbled. "I'm going home from an exchange in Japan! I lived here for a year! I _love_ everything about Japan! It was so fun to be here! I took a gazillion photos, hopefully Mum and dad will like them! I had to keep sending packages home, because I bought too much stuff here! Hey…" Kiara's face fell. "You haven't told me _anything_ about yourself, Mr. Urashima! Tell me tell me tell me tell me!!!" The pair gave their tickets to the worker and went to find seats. 

"Well, my name's Urashima Keitaro, I'm 20 years old, I'm kanrinin of an all-girls dorm…"

"All-girls dorm? But you're male!" Kiara interrupted. 

"I know. All the girls had problems to begin with, too. But we're fine with each other now." He said, thinking of Naru. 

"So do you have a girlfriend?" They sat down next to each other, and Keitaro wondered how he was going to be able to deal with this bubbly girl all the way to… hey wait! Keitaro didn't know where she lived. 

"Where do you live, anyway?" Keitaro asked, changing the subject. 

"Hey! No fair! You didn't answer my question!" Kiara was _not_ as dumb as she looked. "But I live in…" The plane began to take off. 

'Oh, damn it! That's where I'm going… Why…?' Keitaro thought, but then an idea struck him. "Hey, Kiara."

"Yes?" She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, full of destructive innocence. 

"I'm going to your country, right? So… did you think that maybe…"

"I could show you around? Well, I don't know if you're going to my hometown or not, so I dunno. But I guess!" The smile plastered on Kiara's face grew a little bigger. "I _love_ the feeling of flying! Ooooooh, look at the pretty birdies!" Kiara gazed in wonderment out the window, and Keitaro took the opportunity to look around the plane. The seats were in sets of two, in two rows down the plane. Looking back, he saw that himself and Kiara were seated in the middle of the plane, on the right side. Peering right to the back, Keitaro saw that the male toilets were on the left side, female on the right. 

"Mr. Keitaro? Mr. Keita-ro?" Kiara tapped Keitaro lightly on the shoulder, causing him to whip around.

"I'm sorry Naru! SORRY!" Kiara just blinked at him. 

"Who's Naru?" She asked, forgetting what she was going to ask him before this little episode. 

"Uhh, no-one, just one of the girls at HinataSou." Keitaro answered nervously. 

"Ooooooooooh! The one you're in love with!" 

'She's too sharp for her own good!' Keitaro thought to himself, blushing lightly.

"Ah ha! Hey look, I win! Soooo… is she your girlfriend?"

"The truth is… I confessed to her and then ran away on this trip. I don't know for sure how she feels about me, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me too much." Keitaro's face fell and he sighed. "Only Mutsumi likes me… OH SHEET! I FORGOT TO TELL MUTSUMI I WAS LEAVING!!! Are there payphones at the next airport?" 

"Sure! There are payphones at every airport along the way!" Kiara beamed at her new friend. She was fascinated by his life, it sounded much more interesting than hers. 

"Do… you have a boyfriend?" Keitaro asked innocently. 

"Uhh, not exactly. Back home there's no one special, but I met someone in Japan… I guess he was my boyfriend for a while, but then I had to leave…" Kiara spoke with a sadness that only Keitaro thought he could use. 

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Keitaro felt genuine sadness for this girl, it was obvious that, well, she'd had her heart broken, just like him. Well, her heart had been broken, just… not in the same way.

"Yeah… hopefully we don't lose contact, ne? I taught him some English, dunno if he's ever gonna use it, but hey!" Kiara got her usual perkiness back A.S.A.P, she didn't like to be depressed. 

"Yeah, I guess…" Keitaro finished the conversation and Kiara looked back out the window. 'Maybe she isn't as strange as I thought she was…' he thought, and actually started to look forward to going with her. 

~*~ Naru ~*~

"All of that? In a _week_? Kami-sama, that's a lot of your study-time gone, Naru. **And**_ we_ have to pay _them_!" Kitsune said, looking at the schedule Naru had just received. 

"Ugh, I know. But it'll be worth it, ne?" Naru asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, especially if it's for Keitaro. He's bound to hear you singing or see you being publicised sometime." Kitsune said, ducking below a punch from Naru. "Hey! I'm only joking, Naru! You're the one who decided you wanted this!" 

Naru sighed. "You're right. About me deciding to do this. But you're wrong about Keitaro, though…" 

'Yeah right.' Kitsune thought to herself. 'I'd bet my life that it's because of him that she's decided to do this.' 

_Knock knock. Knock knock._

"Hello? Who's knocking?" It was coming from Keitaro's room, down below. Naru walked over and lifted the board up. Looking down, she saw that it was Mutsumi down there, not Keitaro as she hoped it would be. She sighed, and Mutsumi called out to her.

"Did you know that Keitaro has gone out on holidays? He asked me to look after HinataSou for him!"

"Nani?" There was no way Keitaro would leave HinataSou to Mutsumi while he was away… Or maybe he would… Keitaro was just one of those guys you couldn't predict! 

"Keitaro asked me to look after HinataSou for him! Ummm, what are _you_ doing, Naru?" Mutsumi called. 

"Looking at my new schedule. Hey, why don't you come up, Mutsumi? Kitsune's here too."

"Hai. Be there in a minute!" Mutsumi disappeared from view and reappeared in Naru's room a few minutes later.

"Schedule for what, Naru?" Mutsumi asked, still as ditzy as ever. 

"Didn't you hear? Naru's going back to singing. I'm her manager." Kitsune stated.

"Yeah, I have so many public appearances to make in so little time! And I have recording sessions, _and_ a few photo shoots!" Naru cried.

"Whoa, that's a lot of study time down the drain…" Mutsumi said. "How are you ever going to do it all _and_ get into Todai?" 

"I don't know. But it'll be worth it. Wanna hear what my first single's going to be?" Naru asked.

"Sure!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Weeks later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naru was on a makeshift stage in front of a miscellaneous mall that's not got any future role in this story. She was going to sing "Only When I Need You" for the crowd of people in front of her. This would be her thousandth public appearance since her career change; already she had recorded her single and was halfway through her album. Dressed in what she wore on the "date" with Keitaro, Naru smiled at her audience. The music started and she began to sing. 

"_Oh, when do I run and hide? _

_When do I start to cry? _

_Keep wishing that you were mine? _

_Only when I need you, and I need you all the time._

_Seeing you_

_Reminds me once again_

_Of memories _

_I know I can't forget_

_I can tell the whole world _

_I'm over you_

_And the future is looking bright._

_Oh, when do I run and hide? _

_When do I start to cry? _

_Wanna leave it all behind. _

_When do I feel alone? _

_My heart is like a stone inside. _

_And when does the hurting start? _

_When do I fall apart, keep wishing that you were mine? _

_Only when I need you, and I need you all the time._

_Maybe I'm _

_Not strong as I might seem_

_'Cause without you there's _

_An emptiness I feel_

_So before you start to say_

_I'm looking fine,_

_Just ask me one more time_

_Oh, when do I run and hide? _

_When do I start to cry? _

_Wanna leave it all behind. _

_When do I feel alone? _

_My heart is like a stone inside. _

_And when does the hurting start? _

_When do I fall apart, keep wishing that you were mine? _

_Only when I need you, and I need you all the time._" 

Naru visualized Keitaro was standing in the crowd, the only person in the whole world she wanted to hear this song. 

"_Won't come a day_

_When I feel _

_That I'm over you_

_'Cause a heart_

_That won't beat_

_Will feel the need_

_That's when I'll stop needing you…_

_Oh, when do I run and hide? _

_When do I start to cry? _

_Wanna leave it all behind. _

_When do I feel alone? _

_My heart is like a stone inside. _

_And when does the hurting start? _

_When do I fall apart, keep wishing that you were mine? _

_Only when I need you, and I need you all the time………_" Naru finished.

The audience clapped loudly for Naru and hurriedly lined up for Naru to sign her single for them. Naru sighed, grinned and pretended she was happy. Kitsune was standing somewhere inconspicuous, watching Naru from a safe distance. She sighed along with Naru and silently asked: "Why?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seishinseii: Well, I finished that chapter in a total of 3 days! Mwahahahahahahahaha! I'm so happy with myself! Lol as if people actually care! Anyway! Gimme 3 reviews for this chapter and I'll write faster! (But more than 3 reviews is good, too!) Mwahahahahahahahaha! BTW, I dunno how many planes Keitaro has to take to get to his destination, but you can take guesses if u want… in email or reviews I don't care. But don't make a mockery of my crud geology skills, okay? Lol This is probably the longest chapter I've written~ 7 pages! Oh well if I don't stop blabbering it'll be just over 7… REVIEW!!!

=+) Love Ya, Seishinseii


	3. There's Nothing

I Sing For You By Seishinseii  
  
Seishinseii: Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had no song for it so I had to make one up. And plus I had serious friend issues (I even had to see the social worker, although they saw her about me too) and now I'm friends with most of 'em.  
  
To the reviewers: Android K: Yeah, I kinda stole the idea from that episode. I thought it'd be nice to build upon her career, is all. ^.^  
  
Drazen Flames: Nah, not my song. It was Nikki Webster's. you've probably never heard of her but she's an Australian singer or whatever.  
  
Vnomi: DUH there's gonna be romance! I can't live without it, ya know!  
  
Everyone else who gave nice comments: Arigato! This is the next chapter, btw so feel free to read it! Lol I'm such a freak! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2: There's nothing.  
  
"Uhh, Kiara? Do you actually know where we're going?" Keitaro asked the youth uncertainly. They were both still speaking in Japanese; Kiara didn't think he'd be able to understand her if, well because she talked so fast.  
  
"Sure I do!" Kiara faked being offended. "But then again."  
  
"KIARA!!! YOU LITTLE---" Keitaro stopped because he saw everyone in the airport staring at him. He turned back to Kiara to find an impish grin upon her dark face.  
  
"Of course I know where we're going! Follow me, Mr. Keitaro!" Keitaro sighed and followed Kiara out of the airport into the bright sunlight. Cars drove in and out of the busy place; a few cars were parked outside.  
  
'Wow, it's not too different from Japan. yet.' Keitaro thought warily. By the look on Kiara's face he could tell she was happy to be home, but Keitaro felt quite uneasy being in a new place. On top of the fact he was pining away for Naru, he had no idea where to go now.  
  
"Umm, Kiara?" Keitaro asked as they walked to the bus stop.  
  
"Mmm?" She questioned as the bus pulled up.  
  
"Is there anywhere I could stay around here?"  
  
"Uhhh, well. you kinda have to come with me now." she trailed off, giving Keitaro a nervous smile. Keitaro sighed and leant his head on the back of the seat.  
  
"Why, Kiara?" His voice showed he was worn out; numerous hours on numerous planes with Kiara had been harder than he thought. She couldn't be quiet or still for a second, and that really got Keitaro wondering what he'd got himself into.  
  
"Well, this bus only goes to my town and back, so. unless you wanted to---" She noticed the frown on Keitaro's face, so she shut up.  
  
"Is there a hotel or something in your town?"  
  
"Yeah. lots of tourists come every year because of our beach. There's a really nice motel thingy near the beach, you could stay there. and because you came from Japan it'll be really cheap." [Seishinseii: I don't understand currency, okay! I'm just guessing about this!] Kiara spoke quietly; she had guessed rightly that Keitaro had a throbbing headache.  
  
"Great. And Kiara?" Keitaro looked down at her to find a hopeful gleam in her sapphire eyes. "Thankyou." Kiara gave him a gentle smile before giving him a great big bear hug and mumbling something into his shirt.  
  
"No, thankyou, Keitaro, thankyou." A tear ran down Kiara's cheek and she quickly wiped it away, not wanting Keitaro to feel it.  
  
~*~ Naru ~*~  
  
"Kitsune, do you think Keitaro is all right?" Naru asked her elder best friend. "I mean, it's not that I'm worried, it's just that if he dies or something then we won't have a kanrinin." Naru tried a smile, but Kitsune saw through that easily.  
  
"Right. But of course Keitaro's all right, Naru. He's survived living with you for so long, hasn't he?" Kitsune grinned and Naru scowled. "He's probably found himself some kind of hooker, and taken her to--" Kitsune was cut off by Naru.  
  
"Shut up!" Her face was red and she had a bead of sweat running down her face. Dropping her voice to a whisper she replied, "Okay, okay. So I do like Keitaro. But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
The look on Kitsune's face was classic. "Ha. I knew it, Naru!" The elder girl glomped her best friend. "I'm so happy for you!" 'If only I could tell. nah, it's pointless to even think of it.' Naru shook Kitsune off herself and sat down at her table.  
  
"Anyway! What are we going to do about my new single, Kitsune? And I still need to finish recording the album!"  
  
"Relax, Naru!" Kitsune said, sitting alongside Naru. "We'll get it done! Or rather, you'll get it done, and get famous all around the world and make lots of money and have fans swooning over your very voice and then you'll get married to one of them." Kitsune stopped at the look on Naru's face and coughed lightly.  
  
"Come and bathe with me! I know you love the hot springs, and you look like you need a little relaxing." Kitsune grabbed Naru by the arm and forced her into the hot spring.  
  
~~~***~~***~~~  
  
'Haha, this would about be the time that Keitaro walks in and I punch him and he. Oh shit! Why do I have to be so mean to him? No wonder he thinks I hate him. I wonder what he sees in me. If I'm so bitchy to him. I wonder if that's why he ran so fast. 'Cause he thought I was gonna hit him. Maybe I'm the reason that he hasn't let us know about anything.' The sound of Kitsune's voice singing softly from the other side of the hot spring lost Naru's train of thought.  
  
"Ohhh Mm mm  
  
There's nothing I can't do There's no one I can't see There's just one thing that I want...  
  
For you to love me!!" Kitsune stopped when she saw Naru looking at her with a smile on her face.  
  
"Maybe you should sing with me, huh?" Naru asked smiling, but being serious all the same.  
  
"Nah, that's not for me. I get more money being your manager." Kitsune chuckled lightly.  
  
"Well, it's nice of you to promote my next new single, but could you do it on the television where more people will notice you? Your boobs could get anyone's attention."  
  
"Naru!"  
  
"What? It's true." Naru smiled impishly at Kitsune and got out of the hot spring.  
  
'As much as I love to soak, it's just not the same. without Keitaro walking in on us.' Naru walked into her room and got dressed. 'About now he'd pop up asking some question of me.' Naru sighed. 'I'm stronger than this! I don't ever think like this, especially about Keitaro at that!' The frustrated girl ran her hands through her hair and fell to the floor. Putting her head in her hands, she started to cry. Naru did not stop crying until the knock on her door.  
  
~*~Keitaro~*~  
  
"Here it is. My home." Kiara proudly stated. Keitaro and herself were standing outside a large 3-story house, and Keitaro could see why she was so proud of it.  
  
"I guess you're pretty rich then, huh?" He asked, awestruck.  
  
"Yah, you could say that." She opened one of the front doors and stepped inside. "I own a resort down the road. so I make a lot of extra money."  
  
"You own it?" Keitaro was confused, and then captivated by the inside of Kiara's mansion.  
  
"Errr, I mean we." Kiara trailed off nervously, and thanked the Gods that Keitaro didn't answer. Instead he nodded his head slowly, openly staring at the magnificent paintings and statues.  
  
"Uhhh, where's your parents?" Keitaro asked, turning to face Kiara.  
  
"Ummm." Kiara blushed. "They're probably still at. work. Yeah, work. Hey you know what would be really fun?" Keitaro raised an eyebrow at the youth.  
  
"What if you stayed here instead of staying at one of the scummy hotels? There's more than enough room, and I could use some company while my parents are at work. I can show you around town and get you acquainted and stuff, my parents won't mind if you stay, I promise!"  
  
Keitaro paused to think about it. "Well, if you're sure they won't mind."  
  
'I need to save money, maybe she'll let me stay cheaper.'  
  
"Right! Bring your stuff right upstairs!" She bubbled with excitement. Kiara grabbed her own stuff and led Keitaro up two flights of stairs before stopping in front of a wide gold-plated door.  
  
"That's your room! My room's right next door, see?" She pointed to another door about the same size as the one the pair were standing in front of. "Go on, dump your stuff and meet me in my room! I want your advice on something! Oh, and don't worry! I'll show you around after dinner!" Kiara shot Keitaro a great big grin and skipped into her room.  
  
'Well, I'd better get used to this.' Keitaro pushed open the door and gasped in surprise. There was a large window across from the door, and a four-poster bed on the right side of the window. On the left side there was a walk-in wardrobe, and an ensuite, that had a shower and a basin. The carpet was a dark blue colour, and the curtains were the same colour. Keitaro walked in slowly and put his stuff on his bed, and walked out at exactly the same speed.  
  
"Now, which door did Kiara say it was?" Keitaro walked down the hall, away from the staircase. He knocked on the first door he found, and there was no answer. He turned to walk away to the next door, but then Kiara swung open her door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Keitaro couldn't answer as long as she was looking at him in that way.  
  
"Uhh, I. Umm."  
  
"Right, I get it. You didn't listen to me properly before and you were wondering which door was mine. Hey, if you had have listened before I said that my door was the one with the nameplate. See?" She pointed up to the silver nameplate on her door.  
  
"Come in!!!" she exclaimed, moving to push him inside. Her bedroom was the same as his, except instead of everything being a shade of blue it was all shades of green, her favourite colour.  
  
"I was wondering. where's the best place to look for Japanese music on the 'net?" She asked Keitaro in careful English.  
  
"Where's your computer?" He asked back, in Japanese.  
  
"Right here!" She said, pulling out a laptop from under her bed. "And I think we should start speaking in English now, if we can."  
  
"Sure." Keitaro said, watching Kiara switch on her laptop and connect to the Internet.  
  
"There's this ow website." He said, walking over to her bed, sitting down and staring at the keyboard like a stunned mullet.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"The letters are weird."  
  
"Oh, well just tell me what site you want and I'll type it in. Is that easier?"  
  
"No, I can do it." Keitaro had his determined face on, and Kiara wasn't about to argue.  
  
After Keitaro typing in the wrong site a few times, (he got a porn site, a counselling site and Ebay) he finally got what he wanted~ The Japanese top 40. [Seishinseii: If there even is one! I don't know!]  
  
"You should be able to find the most recent music hits here, and you can download them by pushing the. down.load. button." Keitaro had seen Naru's new single, 'There's Nothing,' in the second place of the top 40, and was flabbergasted. 'I thought she didn't like the publicity.?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Let's download this one, Kiara. okay?"  
  
"Uh, okay." She said, clicking the download button.  
  
43 minutes later, the song was downloaded.  
  
"Let's play it!" Kiara bubbled.  
  
"Yeah, let's do that." Kiara pushed the play button and the song began.  
  
"In my dreams. I see you In my dreams. I touch you In my dreams. You are mine In my dreams.  
  
Everyday When I see you I wonder if You're real.  
  
You are mine. Can I be yours? To touch the sky I love you  
  
Ohhh Mm mm  
  
There's nothing I can't do There's no one I can't see There's just one thing that I want... For you to love me!  
  
There's nothing I can't do There's no one I can't see There's just one thing that I want... For... you... to... love... me!  
  
Every night When I dream You taunt me and I say  
  
I need you Do you need me? I want you now I love you  
  
Oooh [I love you]  
  
There's nothing I can't do There's no one I can't see There's just one thing that I want... For you to love me!  
  
There's nothing I can't do There's no one I can't see There's just one thing that I want... For... you... to... love... me!  
  
There's nothing... Nothing to stop me now... I can't wait For the moment You return... To me...  
  
Uh huh!  
  
There's nothing I can't do There's no one I can't see There's just one thing that I want... For you to love me!  
  
There's nothing I can't do There's no one I can't see There's just one thing that I want... For... you... to... love... me!  
  
For... you... to... love... me!"  
  
"Woah. I never knew she could sing like that." Keitaro muttered, slipping back into Japanese unintentionally.  
  
"What? Naru Narusegawa is apparently the latest craze at the moment. it says here she cam from a place named HinataSou, an all-girls dormitory. She even writes her own songs, did you know? Do you. know her?" Kiara asked, putting two and two together.  
  
".Yeah. She's the love of my life, and she's interested in someone else." Keitaro's face fell with the thought. Kiara was deep in thought by this time. What did he mean interested in someone else? Her bio said her heart belonged to one who left her after confessing.  
  
'I get it! I'm not going to tell him about her, I'll let him figure it out on his own!' Kiara snickered.  
  
"Keitaro.?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Seishinseii: Yey!!! Finally finished, and just on time for holidays!!! I know the song sucked for this chapter, but I have one for the next chapter! I'm so happy! I can't wait to go see Grandma & Grandpa! ^.^ And for Christmas! And for Pirates of the Caribbean to come out on DVD! ^.^ 5 reviews says I'll write faster! But more then that is good too! Merry Christmas to everyone! And peace out!  
  
=+) Love Ya, Seishinseii 


End file.
